


The future of winterfell

by gameofthronesfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan
Summary: after the war of winter is over and the fighting is done.The time has come for Jon to return to his family





	The future of winterfell

 

Robb sat on top of the main gate of Winterfell looking out to the north to await his fathers return. It has been a year since his father left for the south after queen Daenerys called upon him to go fight in her war with the lions.

 

When winter ended and the night king was defeated the fighting should have stopped but then daenerys turned her dragons towards kings landing.

 

And for a year that Robb has had to hold the fort for him and his mother who has been busy looking after his baby sister lyanna to worry about the north or any of her other children.

 

So when Robbs twin sister Lyra came running into his chambers with a piece of paper saying that Cersei Lannister has been defeated and that father is finally free to return home.

 

And ever since Robb has been sat a hundred feet in the air legs hanging over the edge patiently awaiting his father's return.

 

"How long have you been sitting there" Robb did have to turn around to recognize the voice he's heard it his entire life.

 

"ever since you told me he's returning," he said not turning his head to look back at her "cat and Rikard are waiting by the gate with mother and lyanna" Robb for a second smiled at the image before noticing an absence from that picture.

 

"And where 's Jon," he said in a huff as Lyra takes her place beside him lightly patting the snow away so she can sit. "you know Jon he's much like father sullen and brooding" she sais with a week smile.

 

Robb shakes his head and finally meets her eyes "we've all missed him especially mother I don't know what makes his feelings special" Lyra senses him getting angry and places her hand on his arm "aye weve all missed him but you know as well as i that jon needs him more than us".

 

"i need father im the future king im the one who has had to look after thing whilst hes been hone ive" robb stops himself when he notices something in the distance.

 

"Carriages" lyra spots in the distance robb pulls himself up to his feet "father" he helps lyra to her feet "if we hurry we can get back brfore he gets here.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon paused when the gates of winterfell came into view  a year he's been away from his home and his family from sansa. Not for a moment did he not miss her the second he rode south all he wanted was to turn around and go back to her.

 

but fate has never been to kind to jon snow.

 

he rode to the gates with his companions in gendry waters and tormund who is still trying to marry his sons to jons daughters "hey crow what do you think i have sons you have daughters". jon smiles at his friend "i think my wife would cut my balls off if i marreied off our daughters".

 

the one thing that he has always feared ever since his beautifull lyra came into this world was that he would one day have to marry them off, but if jon had anything to say about it it would be many years till that day came.

 

The gates of Winterfell opened slowly and Jon could hear  the beautifull voice of his daughter over all the cheers and applaus that greeted him as he trotted through.

 

Jon dropped from his horse to catch her in his arms and twirl her around and was shortly joined by his other children catlyn and rikard and they soon got a hlod of him and brought him to the ground.

 

"Gods youve all gotten big while ive been away" he laughed out as the they all jumped onto him.

 

"now lyra rikard cat let your father up" his beloved finaly lets out to make her presence known and jon would swear to the gods there as she stands there with his baby daughter in her arms and a look of love on her face that she has only gotten more beautifull while he's been gone.

 

With a sheepish look on his face he rises to his feet and walks over to her. When they are only mere inches away from eachother she opens her free arm to welcome him and he slides his arm around her and their lips instantly find eachother.

 

After all the years and children theve shared it still only feels like yesterday the he declared his love for her here in the courtyard before going off to fight the nightking.

 

When their lips finally seperate the smile on her lips only widens when she passes the youngest daughter lyanna into his arms Jon thinks he's going to die of happieness right there looking at the small girl in his arms and then he looks back to his wife and children and he hears her wisper into his ear.

 

"welcom home"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
